


Psychology 101...

by lola381pce



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FitzSimmons have set Skye a psychology challenge which appears to be giving her problems...can May and Coulson help her out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychology 101...

**Author's Note:**

> Psychology 101 was originally posted on my tumblr account in November last year as part of the Philinda Bingo Challenge which was run by PhilindaAU. This one was for the Humor box (hopefully).
> 
> As always the characters don't belong to me but to Marvel/ABC/Disney however the words appearing in this particular order do.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“So guys…” it was Skye over the coms.

May rolled her eyes.

Even Coulson, whose patience, like his competence, was legendary, took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before replying in a calm voice. “We’re on a stakeout, Skye. Generally that’s radio silence unless we have something to report.”

“I know but you must be bored. Aren’t you bored? I’d be bored.”

“Not really, no.”

“Seriously?”

“Can I help you with something, Skye?”

“I have this thing….from FitzSimmons. It’s a psychology thing.”

May rolled her eyes…again and slowly shook her head for good measure. Coulson smirked before replying with a long, drawn out. “Aaaaand?”

“Help?” she semi-squeaked.

May pursed her lips trying to look annoyed but Coulson knew she was really trying to disguise a smile. Hiding his amusement, he faked an exasperated sighed and told Skye to continue - he could play the game too.

“What’s your favourite animal?”

Coulson looked at May who raised an eyebrow then shook her head…again. Coulson answered, “Wolf.”

Skye persisted, “Agent May…?” Perhaps she whined just a little.

May sighed – loudly. “Fine. Tiger.”

“Okay!” There was excitement in the way she spoke this time. “Using one word, describe your favourite colour.”

“Hot.” Coulson, first again as he reached into his pocked for a pen while searching the SUV’s door pocket for a piece of paper. He found an old gas station receipt.

“Deadly.”

“Okaaaay…” Skye sounded less certain and more wary with their responses.

“Lastly, using one word, describe fast running water.”

“Hmmm, toughie.” Coulson thought for a moment while writing something on the piece of paper as May watched out of the window.  “Rampant.”

“What?!” choked Skye; her reaction confirmed he was correct.

“Or maybe pounding.” He showed what he’d written to May who only just managed to hold back a bark of laughter. She nodded.

“Uncontrolled.” She responded. “Or raging.”

Coulson and May could hear the horror in Skye’s voice as she thanked them then abruptly broke coms undoubtedly going back to FitzSimmons to discuss their answers to her questions. Certain Skye and gone the two of senior agents snorted with laughter as May looked down at Coulson’s scratchings on the receipt again:

_Psychology 101…_

_1)  How you see yourself_

_2)  How other people see you_

_3)  The type of sex you enjoy_


End file.
